Eternal Morning
by Corvina-Lindalay92
Summary: Against all the odds of family, expectation, and general differences; Renesmee and Ambrogio achieved the Happily Ever After. But, in the last stretch of their story, will Renesmee and Ambrogio get more then they bargained for when a second generation of hybrid is created?
1. Chapter 1: Family

**Chapter 1**

**Family**

_**Renesmee had finally won; now finally married to Ambrogio, Son of Aro and the Prince of the Vampires, things were the way they were meant to be. But now something had happened; something wonderful, but will Ambrogio be able to live with this change – or for that matter how would Renesmee... if she may even survive at all.**_

* * *

><p>I had never been so excited, to just even have Renesmee Carlie Cullen as my wife was like handing all the happiness of the world into the arms of one person; but now knowing that Renesmee was pregnant with my child was indescribable. All during the night we picked and began preparing the baby's room – having no exact coordination with colour as we did not know the sex of the child – so we kept to the traditional gold, white, and ivory colours of the house.<p>

After all those years of raising my cousins, Didyme and Orithyia, spending so much time around hybrids, I learned so much, so we didn't bother about getting a cot but we did design our own crib mobile. Falling around a small faint light was a delicate chandelier of heart-shaped crystal trinkets, dangling in the centre on the longest string was the diamond orb my father, Aro, had first sent to Bella as a wedding gift; and spiralling around it on three unevenly length strings were three small crystal animals – a wolf, a lion, and a lamb. We even managed to program it with the soft melody of my family's Italian lullaby.

Just over twenty-four hours later, since Renesmee had told the Cullens about her pregnancy, there was a knock at the door and in came some of the family; Renesmee was almost squeezed to exhaustion by her mother and aunt, Rosalie, I managed to get a handshake from my in-laws, but a mere friendly nod from Jacob.  
>Things were never going to fully mend between us as he believed that I stole his true love… which guilted me to believe that maybe I did.<p>

Dear Renesmee showed them to the baby's room, and Bella was most pleased with it but at the same time was a little bit saddened – thinking that maybe she didn't spoil Renesmee enough – though in that moment I just realised that I could hear Bella's thoughts.  
>It always took me by surprise to read Bella's thoughts whenever she lifted her mental shield, its sole purpose of allowing Edward read her thoughts; but every time I took the chance I searched through her thoughts to find out as much as possible about her.<p>

"I don't really feel comfortable with this," as always, protested Rosalie. "I really think that Nessie should be closer to home, especially in her delicate condition."

"Don't worry, Rosalie. I sent a letter to my father, and no doubt he'll be just as protective as you are; summoning most of the guard to come and watch over us." But I knew it was not _that_ side of home she was referring too.

"I meant home in Forks." She pushed. Jacob came to her side and agreed with her – naturally Renesmee was the only thing those two ever agreed on.

"No, I really want the child to be home-born. And if we need to be closer to family, my mother will have our vacation villa, in Tuscany, ready for us; at least it's a lot closer for Renesmee to get to." My point was made quite clear that I wanted _my_ child to be born very close to home.

The next day the rest of the Cullens appeared; Jasper and Alice lit up the room with an enthusiastic atmosphere, Emmett, with a huge smile on his face, greeted Rosalie with a kiss and twirled Renesmee in his arms. But out of the Cullens, I was most pleased to see Esme and Carlisle, the only ones who hugged me as if I were actually family.

"So, Nessie; shall we get started?" Asked Carlisle.

He and Renesmee went upstairs, I stayed behind with the rest of the Cullens, and just at that moment Edward turned to me.

"Oh by the way, Gino; Carlisle was so happy about the call, that he contacted the Denali family – informing them of the news – if it's alright with you, they would really like to be here when the time comes."

The Denali coven, I had not seen them since the wedding, several months ago. "Oh, of course… after all they're family too." I replied, with a half smile.

Fifteen minutes later and Carlisle and Nesmee came down and told us that the child's development was extremely healthy, it was only now that I could see a fraction of her stomach was beginning to show; but since the foetus was, at this point, compatible with Renesmee's body, Carlisle insisted on staying with us, in case if anything were to change.

And so over the next two days, Carlisle imported his medical supplies and others things he thought would be necessary; and naturally the rest of the Cullen Clan, and Jacob, stayed with us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>_

I had only been pregnant for at least a week, although I had been able to feel it inside of me since day one, but now the hard lump in my stomach was now clearly visible and every time I looked at myself in the mirror, which for some reason I did more times than I should, it almost looked unnatural to be there – as if I had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that I was finally pregnant with my Ambrogio Voltago's child.

But there were a few things concerning everyone with the way the lump appeared; I felt perfectly fine but from what everyone remembered from my Mom's pregnancy was, at this early stage, considerably smaller whereas mine appeared slightly bigger and un-disturbingly wider – I naturally assumed that perhaps a hybrid of our particular strength developed slightly different.

It seemed perfectly unnecessary the way my Mom and Aunt Rosalie insisted on helping me every time I wanted to walk around, even if it was just to take a turn about the room; though I understood how it was just a precaution, as I was told of how weak my Mom was at this stage, but they always forgot that I am considerably strong than she was.

On the fifth day of my pregnancy, Ambrogio had received word back from his father – after he had sent a letter advising Aro of the situation – he and I were lazing about on the couch, almost being guarded by my mom and aunt, smirking as Gino read me his father's letter; the reason we were laughing was because I don't think ever Aro himself could have made sense of his own letter. In his writing he tried to express his excitement with better, more sophisticated, even personally invented Aro-ish words, as I called them.

But at the end it did reveal that all of the close 'Voltago' family of the Volturi were immediately coming to visit, but as we were laughing when Ambrogio finally finished the letter; I felt something heavily hit against my stomach.

"Whoa." I gasped, I felt Gino's hands upon my shoulders, and then it hit again; only this time I felt forced to fall to my knees.

Aunt Rosalie immediately came to my side, "Are you alright, Nessie?" she asked.

I paused for a moment.

"Nesmee?" came my husband.

I didn't answer for a moment; I sat myself back on the couch with a smile on my face, and then I jolted slightly. "Gino!" I cried, "Gino, feel!"

And before Gino had even placed his hands on my stomach, everybody else had run into the room; Mom and Jacob almost had frightened looks on their faces. But we waited, and a few seconds later the baby kicked again; rather hard that it made me wince.

"Oooo, wow, strong little thing isn't it." I smiled, "Just like its father."

Gino smiled to me charmingly as I touched his face and my mind flowed back to the heated memories of our honeymoon on Isle Esme; though I knew he could see pain was creeping through my expression as I rubbed my stomach, but he kindly ignored it.

"Maybe so but it's going to be just as beautiful as you." he swooned.

The next morning, as I gazed out the bedroom window I grew slightly nervous as on the horizon I could see a small cloud of black floating towards the castle; instant memories of the same phantom group came into view, all cloaked figures with bright eyes blazing of horrifying magnitude. Nothing had changed; only the group on the horizon was obviously smaller and wasn't coming to kill me – though sometimes it didn't mean that I feared them any less.

I went down stairs and immediately sort refuge in Gino's protective embrace, just as Carlisle opened the door and I almost lost all of my anxiousness as my eyes feel upon Aro's beaming white smile, and his blood-ruby eyes were sparkling brightly directly at us.


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual Development

**Chapter 2**

**Unusual Development**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

"What a marvellous surprise!" my father cheered, as he walked forward towards us to lovingly stoke my hair and kiss Renesmee's forehead. "As soon as I read the letter…" Father nearly ran speechless as his hands contently soothed Renesmee's stomach; and words alone could not express his level of excitement. "Oh goodness, this is such a remarkable occasion."

"Ambrogio Cyrus Voltago, my son, I am so proud of you." Came Mother as she hugged me before turning to Renesmee and kissing her hair. The Cullens hung back defensively as my family embraced us equally.

"Nesmee!" screamed my cousins.

Didyme was the first to congratulate Renesmee, her beaming chocolate brown eyes matched Renesmee's excitement of seeing her again. Orithyia shadowed Didyme while still griping onto Alec's arm; both of my cousins were now just physically over fifteen and a half, but I smiled at Alec mockingly, and he replied it back when he knew that I had seen what he and my cousin had been up to in their blossoming relationship.

Afterwards Renesmee followed Carlisle up stairs and they began her next check up. The two families awkwardly tried to mingle as well as they could but there always had been an invisible line between them – and I honestly believed it could never fully be broken. But my cousins did their best in exchanging pleasant conversation with Alice and Edward, where as I began a small discussion with Jane and Alec, before we joined a conversation Esme was having with our parents.

That night as Renesmee was settling down to sleep with Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Jacob all standing around her; my father-in-law, Edward pulled me aside to talk, just outside in the front garden. At first Edward's face was happy but slowly as the conversation carried on it became a slightly worried expression.

"Gino, no words can begin to explain how happy I am for both of you. Fatherhood is a wonderful but trying experience; I know it's too soon to tell but what do you think it is?"

I smiled, "I don't know. I'm hoping it's a boy."

"Any particular reason why a boy?" asked Edward.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Call me old-fashioned, but I think it's just to, you know, keep the family name going."

Edward nodded, but then the atmosphere of the conversation changed, just as I could hear my father walking through the front door to join us.

"Gino, you don't need me to tell you why I am concerned with my daughter being pregnant. You know what happened with my Bella; and, even though Renesmee is far from being human, we still don't know if this kind of pregnancy won't put her life in danger."

Looking back through Edward's mind I saw what he witnessed through Bella's horrifying delivery.

"Yes, but as Renesmee is half-vampire; would not that make her more stronger and less out of danger than Bella?" Came Father.

"Perhaps, Aro, but the baby is the offspring of two vampire hybrids," replied Edward, "So it is possible that the child could be slightly stronger than what Renesmee was for Bella; because it is nestled inside a nearly flawless being, with a stronger, healthier food source."

"So what do you suggest my son do?"

"I don't know?"

* * *

><p>In the days that followed the baby was developing rather slowly – not nearly as fast as a regular hybrid – but its brute strength was improving, which was beginning to be a worry for me; like a true hybrid, it had the strength of a vampire and Renesmee was beginning to show more of the pain she was actually in.<p>

I tried to ignore it, for Renesmee's sake of not adding to her worrying family, but very dark bruises were beginning to form around her stomach and it pained me to see my Nesmee suffering; my aching heart was so thankful that my mate was not human. After observing what Bella had been through, this event would have been impossible for me to bear; but it seemed that, from the dramatic damage it was causing Renesmee, the child was stronger than we first expected.

But now something else was really starting to annoy me, it was understandable how Bella – as the grandmother-to-be – wanted to help out when it was needed but it deeply disturbed me the way Rosalie tried to weasel herself into helping with everything. We tried to move Renesmee to the family villa in Tuscany but she implored that pain was completely bearable; even though she was starting to show signs of a struggle to walk around the house.

The foetus was still growing at a steady rate, at two weeks into the pregnancy; Carlisle was expecting Renesmee to have the infant very soon but the baby-bump was too pre-mature to be ready. Carlisle started running more tests but all signs assured that the baby was perfectly healthy; safely tucked in its vampire-skinned case, it naturally fed off Renesmee's blood supply, just as we hybrids did with our mothers.

But luckily her heart was pumping fast enough to sustain both of them; which was why the child was so strong. Though Carlisle and Edward were rather shocked of how bruised Renesmee's body was due to the baby's kicking, and how often this was occurring; thankfully Renesmee's bruises were healing fast but they were only to be replaced by new ones almost immediately.

But what worsened was that Renesmee's good condition was slowly starting to deteriorate because the baby was starting to drain too much blood; the faint rosy hue in Nesmee's cheeks were fading and her muscle structure was starting to thin. Jacob was not happy, and neither was Rosalie, the baby seemed to be weakening her; Jacob was constantly blaming me for getting Renesmee pregnant, but this was something that Renesmee and I both wanted and so finally I muscled up the courage to confront him outside.

"Jake, I understand your concern but I am under enough stress as it is so can you just lay off!" I yelled,

Jacob retaliated, "'Enough stress?' Nessie is the one knocked up with that demon child inside of her,"

It was only then that Rosalie protested again Jacob, but I knew it wasn't on my behalf. "Jake, it's just a baby! This is exactly what you said about Renesmee before she was born, and look what came from that."

"Yeah, Blondie; look what came from that! The love of my life was brain washed by this half-cast, son of a blood-sucker, and now she's carrying his demon child."

In my rage I lashed out at him, "And you think her situation would have improved if she were to be carrying the offspring of a bitch!"

Jake jolted forward – even though I was aware of Jacob's move before he made it thanks to my gift of telepathy – I swung my right arm and punched his jaw, no matter how hard we tumbled Jacob couldn't lock his teeth around me but then Jake got the upper hand when _Bella_ jumped in to help _him_. She grabbed my arms and Jake was about to strike until Jane stepped in; staring at Jacob, the great dog immediately wined and backed down a few steps before completely collapsing to the ground.

Felix then came into the fight and pulled me from Bella's arms; protecting me slightly, from my own mother-in-law who was enraged from my behaviour.

"Voltago, you apologise to Jake this moment!" shouted Bella, actually defending Jacob after he had just insulted her grandchild.

And although my behaviour had been most un-gentleman like, I refused.

"My son will do nothing of the sort, young Isabella," came Father, "If anything it should be the shape-shifter apologising to my son... and yours."

But as I looked at Bella there was something non-directive about her anger towards me; as if she wasn't blaming my but merely just blinding fear for Renesmee.

"My daughter is dying...!" Edward went to comfort her, but, unlike Bella, Edward felt he knew exactly who to blame.

But then we heard someone screaming.

"Stop! Please!" we looked up and Renesmee was shouting from her bedroom window, "Enough!" she whimpered.

Suddenly she fell back from the curtains and collapsed.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3: Torture

**Chapter 3**

**Torture**

The entire family rushed upstairs to the bedroom; Renesmee was lying beside the bed, her throat wrenched by hollering cries, but as I placed her back on the bed, I tried to calm her but the pain would not stop. Her screaming was almost constant for three and a half hours straight; Carlisle thought maybe she was having contractions, but in the case of a half-breed; the pregnancy had only lasted about two and half weeks instead of three – she was too early to be delivering.

Bella and Rosalie came to the conclusion that Jane was the one torturing her; luckily Alec and I managed to come between them before Rosalie could force her against the wall.

"Jane, stop it!" Bella cried. "Enough! Please, PLEASE!"

I turned to Jane as she confessed.

"Brother, I swear to you I'm not harming her. I may be sadistic but I would never." Looking at her consuming innocent eyes, Jane's words spoke the truth – though as usual Rosalie was not convinced.

But it was proven for even after Bella fixated her shield over everyone, Renesmee was still in pain; my poor Renesmee couldn't rest a moment she was in so much pain, and as the infant continued to grow in the hours that followed so did her suffering. Jasper then came into the room after Renesmee had asked him to get a fresh cold cloth for her head; but then I saw the look on his face as he felt something other than Renesmee's pain.

"It's the foetus." He calmly stated. "I can feel was its feelin', and it's not happy."

Edward and I looked down at Renesmee; and as it was with me, Renesmee, and my cousins – we could _hear_ the foetus's mind.

"What's happening to it?" Renesmee howled. "Is it alright?"

I knelt down as if to hear its mind more clearly but the reception was the same.

"_Father, more room…"_ it said.

I looked at Nesmee. "It's cramped." I touched her face and projected the child's thoughts into her mind so she could hear. "It's saying there's not enough room." I continued.

At the sound of my voice it calmed a little but then came a second mental voice.

"_Sorry, Mummy."_

"_Need more room."_

Bella, Jacob, and Rosalie looked on worryingly as Edward and I stared at each other and instantly we spoke simultaneously.

"Twins!"

"'What?'" they gasped with Renesmee.

"Its- they're not happy, it's cramp, because there's two of them." Spoke a shocked Edward.

I leant down beside Renesmee and comforted her by rubbing her stomach. The twins liked the feel of it and then Nesmee's suffering steadily decreased though it still remained at a painful degree, though at the same time a strange aura of happiness was forming around my wife. The happiness aura helped to calm her but even with that, and Jasper soothing her; it still struggled to outweigh the torturing pain Renesmee was under.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>_

Oh my god, I had never felt a pain in my life; I could honestly say that being away from Ambrogio for a year and a half was almost bearable compared to what I was going through now – Gino told so times about Jane's power, I had never experienced it before but from what I had heard and what was happening I think I had a pretty good idea what it was like.

Though I know, for Gino's sake, Jane would never do anything like that to me and especially now because of the pregnancy; but as hard as the burning feeling was, it scared me a little more not knowing where or who it was actually coming from. But twins! What a miracle we were having twins! Dad had called the Denali coven to tell them of my progress and advising them to come sooner as everyone believed I was going into labour, though it didn't feel like they were coming; besides it was too soon.

Gino lay beside me rubbing my stomach, it helped with the pain, as well as having Uncle Jasper in the room; I could tell the twins liked the feel of their father's touch, because I did – there was nothing softer, more soothing to me than Ambrogio's touch. And as a steady week passed by, aside from the pain, at the same time at all times I felt almost unusually happy; there was just no reason for it, it was not the happiness for my husband or my children but another kind of happiness – it was light and weightless, something that couldn't be explained – still it was not enough to make the pain disappear but I was just happy.

Everyone was baffled and worried but none were so more concerned for the children than Carlisle; my pregnancy had lasted it's month, I was only late by five days, but still Carlisle tried to make sense of it – it just wasn't like our kind to be late. Luckily, from all the commotion I could hear from down stairs, the Denali coven had arrived.

"Gino, can you help me up?" I asked. Gino, of course, helped me sit up as they all came into the room, along with Dad; Tanya's was the first golden lock of hair I saw come through the door.

"Awww, you poor thing." Came Tanya, as she brushed her palm against my forehead. "How long has she been like this?" she asked Daddy.

"Ever since we could hear the minds of the children. So about a week." He replied with half a smile.

"Twins! Oh Renesmee, hang in there sweetie." Crooned Kate.

All of a sudden I moaned anxiously as I felt a blow close to my pelvic bone and then another against my rib which made it crack.

"Oh my god, Renesmee." Came Kate. "Are you alright?"

I clenched onto Gino's hand, as my rib healed I nodded as convincingly as I could but I knew just how much Gino, Daddy and Jasper could see what I was trying to hide from everyone. I felt Jasper's mood swing control as Gino placed a cold clothe over my head and asked me to lie back down.

"Breathe, Nessie." Came Jasper, "Just breathe."

I nodded and as I looked up I could see Tanya scowling at Gino for some reason, from the corner of my eye I saw Gino scowl back at her; I touched my husband's hand and he briefly showed me what had happened.

"_Your just like your father; always causing pain to others."_ Tanya had thought.

But Gino had read this and replied to her with his mental voice. "_My father is a noble vampire; and he nearly sacrificed himself to save Renesmee's life_."

Tanya's face then looked a little confused but then Eleazar came to her side, with a crooked smile on his face and amazement in his eyes.

"Well I never – another mind reader in the family. It's as if Aro and Edward's gifts have come together in the same body; even with some of Renesmee's gifts." Eleazar seemed almost pleased to see Gino's extra abilities.

I re-realised that he had the talent of seeing the gifts in other vampires and the potential in human beings; then as I snuggled up to Gino, his body went stiff for a moment.

"Eleazar, would you be able to do something for me if possible?" Gino asked, Eleazar replied his question with a nod. "Would it be capable for you to see if our children have any gifts?"

All eyes turned to him; and I smiled at the shear genius of my husband's idea. Everything would make perfect sense if the twins were gifted.

"You think that the twins are gifted?" asked Daddy.

"Well it might explain Renesmee's overpowering pain and strange aura of happiness." added Jasper.

Eleazar seemed intrigued by Gino's idea; he then came and sat down on the bed beside me and slowly I watched his eyes widened.

"This… this is really something. Um, it seems that personality traits in them have already amplified – from what I can see; one has the power of physical pain…" he began.

"Well, that would explain the torture." replied Jasper.

Eleazar continued. "Yes, but it's not like Jane's or even Kate's, it's, um, it's – I don't know I can't really be specific at this point. But the other – it's extraordinary – they're almost absolute opposites; for the other causes comfort."

"So one causes physical pain and the other causes physical comfort; I think we have a case of good and evil twins." Smiled Gino.


	4. Chapter 4: Renesmee and Jacob's Talk

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee and Jacob's Talk**

After half an hour of trying to catch up with the Denali family it just became too much and I had to rest, I almost felt exhausted; which was something I had never really felt before, especially of this degree. Everyone left us, other than Jasper, Jacob, Rosalie, Mom and Gino to try and keep me calm; I drank two complete cups of human blood, which helped but at the same time didn't – as it made me stronger but also the twins.

Gino stoked me to sleep, though I requested that Aro sing his lullaby to me but out of modesty and embarrassment of being heard by the Cullens and the Denalis he refused, but instead I had Gino sing it to me anyway. Gino often mentally spoke to the twins to keep them distracted from hurting me, sometimes transferring their voices to me so I could hear them apologising but I knew everything they did was unintentional; so I kept on forgiving them and assured them that it was fine.

I was well into the second month of my pregnancy, I was now a week and a half late, and the twins' powers were constantly growing, I was completely bedbound; I could see even Jasper and Gino were beginning to feel pain just by being close to me.

As I laid in almost agony with my dearest Gino stroking my hand, it wasn't long before Dad came into the room with Jacob.

"Gino, some of us are going for a hunt; why don't you come along? Jacob can look after Nessie." Came Daddy.

I felt Gino's grip on my hand fasten, "No thank you, Edward. I should really stay with Renesmee."

"Your father wishes it, Gino. You haven't had a decent drink in over a month." Continued Dad.

But Gino refused again, "Renesmee needs me here-"

I smiled and placed Gino's hand on my cheek, "Gino, go. Jake can watch over me; please, you need to hunt."

Gino signed deeply and leaned forward and warmly kissed me forehead. "I'm not gonna be gone long." He then smiled and kissed my stomach, taking one last look at each other before he left.

Jacob settled down beside me, I had almost forgotten just how warm my Jacob was that it nearly hit me in the face; and as we sat in silence for a moment, all the time Jacob couldn't take his eyes off my bulging stomach.

"So... kids," He began, "Twins..."

I smiled a small laugh, "You almost sound disappointed, Jake."

"No, I'm not. I don't know... just can't help but think if maybe the situation was slightly different..."

I looked at him slightly plain, now with a half smile on my face, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The tone of the conversation completely changed, "Nessie, all the time I just can't help but think; if things had'a worked out differently between us." Raising my left hand which still hand the woven band he had made for me on my first Christmas. "Maybe it would have been _my_ kids nestled in there."

"Maybe... but it's a little late to dwell on what _could have_ happened instead of what _is going_ to happen."

Jacob turned his torso to face me, "Nessie, remember that year when _he_ left you?"

"I try not to..."

"Well, if only you'd have stayed in Forks for another six months; he would have been completely out of your system."

"Jacob, when are you going to understand that there is going to be no future with me; Gino is my singer, my soul mate,"

"And you are mine, Nessie. And it's never too late; there is still a chance... a chance for us to have a life together – a life that neither of us has ever had."

"And never will, Jacob!" I hated treating him badly but I had to try and make him see. "Jake, I do love you – always – but I _have_ my husband, but I also _need_ a best friend; the thing that binds me to Gino is something more than just love and a wedding ring... I am permanently connected to him through another soul – _two_ individual souls."

I grabbed hold of Jacob's hand and placed it on my stomach.

"I can't deny that I haven't thought about what could have been; but our future together was lost the day Ambrogio was born, because I loved him even then and I'll always love him. Besides what if something like this wasn't possible any way – what if the vampire gene I carry and the werewolf gene you carry, what if they just cancel each other out and the baby would have died before it could even live."

"So then what was the point of me imprinting on you?"

I was at a loss, "I don't know, Jake. Maybe it was from something higher; maybe it was the only thing the universe could have done that would have made peace between the Cullens and Quileutes."

Jacob nodded as he once again looked down at my stomach, just as my babies kicked again, "Well I guess we'll never know; will we?"

"No, Jacob. We'll never know."

But still even after the grave tone of our conversation, Jacob still wrapped his warm arms around my aching body and held me tight like he used to when I was a child.

"My Jacob." I whispered.

"My little peace keeper."

But as I settled down to sleep, the babies kicked again simultaneously; I winced, tears in my eyes began to swell, and the pain pulsating from one of the twins began to throb again, just as I heard another of my ribs chip – but what concerned me more was that, as much as the amount of stress I was under, the second twin was probably going through more pain than I was.

And I was beginning to think that maybe this was more than I could handle.


	5. Chapter 5: Better Late than Never

**Chapter 5**

**Better Late than Never**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

The final week of July, this officially made the pregnancy two months and I had never seen my dear Renesmee in such a state; the healthy colour of her skin had completely gone, she was now reduced to drinking at_ least_ two cups of human blood a day and she was so weak she could hardly lift her head off the pillow. Even Jacob was starting to suffer as if he could feel Renesmee's pain as well as Jasper.

As I rested Renesmee's head onto my shoulder she began sobbing into my shirt; immediately I wrapped her gently in my arms.

"I know, Nesmee. I know it hurts; I'm here, it's nearly over." I kissed her hair as I began to tear up myself.

"It's not that Gino."

"What it is?"

"It's something horrible but I can't stand it."

I rested Renesmee back onto the pillow so I could look at her, but I looked at her quite worried. "Renesmee?"

"_Gino, please, this is too much; I can't do this_." She thought, so the others wouldn't hear.

"_Renesmee, no_."

The tears were heavily in her eyes as I knew she would regret what she was going to say. "_I want Carlisle to get rid of the evil twin_." As much as Renesmee hated to call it that. "_I'm sorry but I don't know how long this pregnancy is gonna last; I just can't stand the pain anymore_."

"Renesmee, it doesn't have to come to that. Just a little longer... _please_." I wasn't prepared to live with myself knowing that I was going to be responsible for killing my own flesh and blood; but I couldn't live without Renesmee either.

I left Renesmee with Jasper as I went down stairs to discuss it with my family.

"Ambrogio?" came Father, "Is something wrong?"

I looked at my father with a heavy heart, "Renesmee wants Carlisle to abort the evil twin."

Rosalie and Bella gasped. "What? No! She can't do that!"

"Rosalie, she's under a lot of pain-"

"I think she should get rid of it," Came Jacob, whole-heartedly. "I can feel the pain Renesmee is under and it's killing me just as much it is killing her!"

"But Jacob I can't! I can't kill my own child!"

Jacob approached me but was only stopped from coming any further because of the guard behind me, "So you're prepared to sacrifice Renesmee's life to save that little demon inside of her?"

Jane hissed as my father snarled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Shape-shifter, if my son aborts the life one child it is not only that _one_ he will be killing. Renesmee is under too much pain to be thinking rationally."

Suddenly I heard a faint crack coming from up stairs followed by Renesmee's howls, as I guessed that one of the twins must have broken another of Renesmee's ribs. I placed my hands over my eyes and ripped my fingers back through my hair.

"Carlisle, what's my other option?" At that moment I heard another of Renesmee's screams as I head another of her ribs break. "Carlisle!"

"I could give her some morphine but it won't last long with her body temperature. Besides the placenta is probably too tough for me to operate on but I could try."

I then felt Jane's soft hand holding onto mine, shaking her head ever so slightly. "Brother... don't."

Looking around the room I saw the look on everyone's faces, Rosalie was claiming in her mind that she would never forgive me if I went through with it; Bella's expression was very much the same, whereas everyone else seemed rather neutral but after hearing Renesmee scream again I was left with no choice. I then, regretfully, nodded at Carlisle.

"Very well then."

But at that moment we heard something snap from Renesmee's room.

"CARLISLE!" shouted Jasper.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob and myself all ran upstairs; Renesmee was going into labour – for real this time – but the evil twin was un-eased and unleashed a painful shock so severe even all of us could feel it, and then Renesmee appeared to be having a fit. As I raced to her side, she began coughing up blood as her body spasmed; you could see inside her stomach was turning violently.

Carlisle looked onward quite concerningly as he sent Jasper out of the room, "I'll have to cut her open, the twins are moving to much inside of her."

As I held down Renesmee's torso, Edward rushed down stairs and grabbed the morphine.

"Renesmee..." I whispered to her, hoping that she could hear me. "Everything's gonna be okay... _everything's gonna be okay._"

I couldn't watch as Carlisle and Edward delivered the children, not even Jacob could as he slouched away onto a chair; looking rather ill and pale, even his thoughts were becoming hazy. I tried to talk as I heard the tearing from bellow, I could see in the minds of everyone down stairs; they could smell all the blood – something so beautiful even I struggled with my temptation – some smelt so much of it, a couple even went out to hunt just to be safe but even out of the Cullens, Jasper was proudly bearing.

Jacob then collapsed on the ground.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked, as I tried to fasten my grip on Renesmee's trembling arms as blood flecked into my face.

Jacob then flinched as he lay on the carpet, gasping. "I'm dying!"

I looked down at Renesmee; her eyes had rolled back and her mind was almost unreadable, but some hope came to me as I head the first of the babies cry.

"It's a girl." Came Carlisle.

I half smiled as I looked down at my wife. "You hear that, Nesmee? We have a daughter."

Bella had come in and was tending to Jacob on the floor, I then looked down to see how close Carlisle was from retrieving the next one; there was so much blood, had I not been so appealed by the smell I probably would have felt sick knowing it was all Renesmee's. Edward then had his blood covered hands on the child but as he touched it he immediately stumbled and fell to the floor in excruciating pain, and the second child rolled out of his hands.

I went to go grab it, taking it in my arms I saw it was a boy. "It's a boy. Renesmee, we have a son!"

But as I looked back she was completely still, as was Jacob.

"Jake? Jacob!" cried Bella, "Edward, what's wrong with him?"

I found it hard to stand as I saw just as much as Edward, as he replied gravely.

"I... I can't see their thoughts."


	6. Chapter 6: The 'Pure' Hybrids

**Chapter 6**

**The 'Pure' Hybrids**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

All the world in one second had gone to everything to absolutely nothing, for once in my life I was completely venerable; for a moment I thought I was dead, the last thing I remember was the sound of Ambrogio's voice – at least if I had died I would have died happy, knowing that the last thing I heard was him.

But I knew I wasn't dead, my heart was beating faintly and I could hear a muffled sound which was getting clearer the longer I listened to it; the sound was familiar... beautiful... tranquil. There was only one being on earth who sounded like that; it was my husband, and he was singing – he was singing Aro's lullaby.

I drew in a deep breath and the voices around me hummed and then they finally became clear.

"_Renesmee... my Love."_

As I opened my eyelids I found myself gazing into the most beautiful pair of human dark gold-brown eyes. "_Gino_... _where's... where are the children."_

He smiled so handsomely, a smile that I had taken more times for granted until now. "Their fine; their asleep, right here."

I tilted my head a little to the right and saw in Ambrogio's arms a small baby, and the other one was being held by my mom, with Aunt Rosalie hovering extremely close. Mom came to my side so I could have a better look, the one she was holding was the smaller of the two and I could already tell that it was the girl; the big hint was that it was wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Do you wanna hold your daughter?" asked Mom, but like that needed an answer.

I took her in my arms, my senses were getting better as every moment passed; my daughter's face was small and round, I could tell already that she would have soft features because everything about her was small – her chin, her ears, even her nose – the exception to that was her eyes. Her close set eyes were beaming widely, they were my father's eyes; human emerald green eyes, and my daughter even had fragment little dimples in her cheeks as she smiled to me.

"She looks just the way you did." grinned Mom.

Feeling stronger, I sat myself up to get a better look at my son, wrapped snug in an ivory blanket – being slightly bigger there was more of him to see – as he was a baby his features were rather small but his jaw was slightly squared, not completely round like his sister's. Dad was defiantly in him too, he had slightly pointy ears like him, and he had my mom's almond eyes but there was one thing that only could have come from the Voltago side; and they were his eyes – at first I thought they were Charlie's chocolate brown but they were more detailed than that, and lighter – our son had Ambrogio's eyes, though more specifically Aro's human golden brown eyes.

They were perfect. And after I passed Gino our daughter, when he passed me our son I knew I would regret for the rest of my life for wanting to get rid of him; and that was our first personal moment together, and there was no pain or suffering whatsoever.

"Renesmee," came Gino.

He had passed our daughter to Mom and took our son from my hands; Gino then looked over to the other side of the bed. Turning to my left I saw Jacob was lying, almost half asleep, in a spare foldout hospital bed beside me.

I was still slightly weak but I managed to roll to the other side of the bed to see him. "What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

Gino passed Rosalie our daughter and came and sat down beside me. "Jacob nearly died." I gasped and wondered how. "Because you nearly died... but it was your gene of immortality, it was the only thing that kept you alive; even when you were but an inch from death. Jacob is connected to you from his imprinting, and thus he was emotionally dying; but from what I saw, it would have been exactly the same had he physically died."

I looked down at my Jacob. "Oh, my gosh." I was killing him.

Gino held me close, "You can't blame yourself for this; like you he'll be fine. You two just need some rest."

Gino tucked me under the sheets and I asked him to sing to me again to help me sleep but Aro walked into the room.

"Renesmee, dear one, thank god your alright." Aro came and sat at the edge of the bed. "I come for my son's request; I refused you before when you asked me but... given the circumstances... I have changed my mind."

I smiled weakly as Gino hoped under the covers with me, Mom and Rosalie stood beside my side of the bed, right next to Jacob; Mom and Rosalie began swaying back and forth, patting our children as Aro began to sing. Not surprisingly Gino was the first to fall to sleep, he had been looking after me every second of the way; I nestled into his arms and fell into a deep sleep to Aro's beautiful voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ambrogio's POV<strong>_

It was the first time I had properly slept in two months because the load had been lifted; of not worrying about waking up to see my wife dead beside me. I finally awoke some hours later to the feel of Renesmee's hand gliding across my hair; she too had just woken up, on both of our dressers there was a full cup of glass of human blood for each of us from Carlisle.

As we redressed, the door creaked opened and Alice's head poked through the frame.

"Oh good, you're up; everyone was getting worried." She whispered. "The twins are down stairs; they woke up fifteen minutes ago."

Rensemee looked around but didn't see Jacob on the bed, and the bed itself had been packed away, "Where's Jacob?" she asked.

At that moment his face appeared just above Alice's. "I'm here, Nessie, but I'm just glad your okay."

Renesmee smiled and together we went down stairs to see the children; as we followed Alice and Jacob, I could already see what had happened in the last fifteen minutes – most noticeably was that Rosalie was refusing to let anyone hold my son, and hardly anyone on my side of the family had even got close – but none the less no words could describe the look on my father's childlike face.


	7. Chapter 7: Naming Names

**Chapter 7**

**Naming Names**

As we entered the living room, relief came over everyone for Renesmee's safe recovery – even though some were worried about me, I felt it was completely unnecessary... I wasn't the one that nearly died giving birth to children; spotting Edward, who was holding onto my daughter, felt like he was holding Renesmee all over again, and smiling down to his granddaughter so affectionately.

Rosalie wasn't yielding to other's requests to hold my son, at least not until I asked; and reluctantly she passed him over and Edward gave Renesmee our daughter. I rested my lips on our son's head and took in his sweet perfume; the delicious smell of calming vanilla and soft cashmere, Renesmee had noticed too, and our little girl smelt of sweet frangipanis and sugar plum.

Together we opened the opportunity for my family to see them; as always, my father's finger tip came to his mouth as he grinned, followed by Marcus's, Didyme's, Orithyia's, and my mother's glowing smiles – and even Caius managed a genuine half smile, while still trying to maintain his face firm. I felt slightly worried as I passed my little boy to his grandfather for I thought he was going to crush him because he was so entirely adorable; bobbing him up and down, like how I remembered he did with me.

"I can honestly say that I have truly missed doing this with you, my son." Came father, as he looked back and forth to me and the baby in his arms.

"Now I can see more clearly," came Eleazar, in the background. "Your son has the power of true physical pain, not an illusion like Jane's or Kate's; though he uses it in a similar manner he could probably be more powerful."

I saw in my father's head that he had found another useful weapon to add to his collection.

Eleazar continued, "Only he has to make physical contact someone; and depending how intensified his negative emotion is, the more painful his torturing is inflicted – which was why Renesmee and his sister were under so much pain was because they were under pure contact. He could probably kill a human if he wanted to. But with your daughter, she doesn't need contact to make someone sound of mind; though the happier she is the happier she makes them."

Father and Marcus shared a glance and wondered if perhaps her gift was partly handed down – maybe through a similar genetic code passed down by my father, being so similar to my deceased Aunt Didyme – Carlisle and I too had our suspicions of that. Some of the family then sat down as Father cradling our son and Mother began lightly rocking our daughter; but in the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice Jane who was standing quite stiffly as she gazed down over Father's shoulder.

But my train of thought broke as my dear brother asked, "So what are you going to name them?"

Hoping that someone would have asked that, I replied. "Brother, you have no idea how long we've been thinking about that."

"And we thought; since they are the union of our families, we believed that they should have a combination of most names in the family." Renesmee added, leaning over to take our daughter, as I retook our son.

So I then explained. "For our daughter's first name we decided to combine the name of our birth mothers; Isabella and Sonja, for her middle name we decided to mix Rosalie with Esme, and for a third name we mixed Alice's name with Jane's."

"So we've decided to call our daughter; Isanja Rosme Alane Voltago, but for short, simply Anja. _A-R-N-Y-A_."

And from the little giggle that came from Renesmee's arms we assumed that, at least, _she_ liked it.

"And for our son we fiddled with the male names and eventually we came up with this – for his first name we combined Carlisle and Aro, his middle name was the mix of Marcus and Caius, for his third name being the simple combination of Jasper and Emmett, and a fourth name we blended Alec with Edward."

"So we ended up with Carlos Marius Jasmett Alward Voltago."

Seeing what was going through everyone's mind was hilarious but they were pleased at least to be in the names of our children.

"Those are the most insane names I've ever heard." Emmett spoke sarcastically, tickling Isanja's chin as she let out a shimmering little laugh. "But what the hey; its suits them just fine."

The twins took after each of us there was no doubt but for our own amusement, I placed my hand on Nesmee's cheek and mentally she and I had a few seconds fun matching them with their relations – Isanja looked like a bit of a cross between a female version of Edward and my mother, Sonja, while Carlos looked like a slight male version of Bella crossed with my father, Aro.

But Uncle Marcus was very happy for he saw there was even a bit of my aunt Didyme in both of them.

As I watched I noticed again that Jane was behaving very stiffly, restrainingly even; I considered the fact but it was impossible, as much as she mentally assured me but said to myself that there was no way that my son could be her singer... could it?

* * *

><p>Another month passed and everyone felt that it would be best if they starting making their leave to go home; the Denali coven were the first return home but by that time the twins were already blooming into full conversation – Carlisle was still measuring them and made sure that their health was perfect.<p>

Just like us, their preference diet was human blood but, as new responsible parents, we made strong efforts in trying to avert their taste, luckily they learned and adapted to things quite quickly; understanding why they had to drink animal blood. Father became their teacher in Vampire Law, and Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie and cousin Didyme spent most of their time taking many photos, buying new clothes, and prepared an extra bed in the baby room.

After two months most of the Cullens went back to Forks, other than Bella, Edward and Jacob; and aside from Mother and Father, and my siblings, the rest of the Volturi had returned to Italy.

The grandparents assisted us in raising them for a while – to me it was like raising Didyme and Orithyia all over again – they were growing so fast and developing so quickly; although it was a little slower with them then it was with my cousins. The twins absolutely enjoyed having all of their grandparents around; their 'Uncle Alec' and 'Aunt Jane' were exceptional at teaching them discipline... within reason of course.

And just as I did, they enjoyed having their lullaby sung to them by Father, with the soft melody playing in the background from the crib mobile. It was the only thing they enjoyed having sung or told to them more than once; they didn't like having the same bedtime stories, or any other lullaby, but they were a little saddened when time came for their grandparents to leave; for my parent's sake because feeding off animals was no easy task for them.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgiveness

**Chapter 8**

**Forgiveness**

Edward, Bella, and Jacob were the last to leave us; Bella had just put the twins to bed and we escorted them down to the main entrance hall.

"Ambrogio, I hope you can forgive us," came Edward. "Even after all this time, we've never really embraced you into the family; but... after what you did for my daughter... after seeing just how much you suffered for her. Ambrogio, we haven't been fair to you; I suppose it was because we thought that by marrying you, Nessie would've been taken away from us... and for that I am so sorry."

"And I guess I should apologise too." added Jacob, though I felt that was a slight understatement. "But I've always been so over-protective of Renesmee, because, as you saw when she nearly died, she is the centre of my universe just as much as she is yours."

I smiled, "Maybe we're not that different after all, Jacob."

But he rolled his eyes, "Let's not get carried away, Italy-Boy."

"But none the less, Gino; we are truly sorry."

As we continued to walk down the hallway to the entrance, Bella began smirking, "It's so funny, when I was human I never thought I would ever be a wife, let alone a mother, and now all of a sudden – I'm a grandmother."

"And I a grandfather." Smiled Edward.

I swung the door open for them, Jacob was the first to step out the door but Bella stopped and turned to me.

"You take care of them, Gino – all of them." directing to her daughter. "Carlos and Isanja are perfect... but that's only because their parents are the two most perfect beings in the whole world."

I looked at Bella, and she raised her shield and for once it was meant for me; she had finally seen my devotion to keep Nesmee safe, and thus Bella had completely accepted me into her life as a son. And tears were in my eyes as Bella smiled at me, like a mother, and hugging me as tight as she could without hurting me, with a finishing touch of kissing me on my right temple.

"I have two sons now." smiled Edward.

I looked at Jacob, who half smiled to me after hugging Renesmee; he then reached out his hand and I accepted it as at last we were now even.

* * *

><p>After their departure living the life of a parent had its ups and downs, with difficulty when you had a son who felt like he could almost kill you every time he threw a tantrum; which luckily wasn't that often, but unfortunately for my Carlos, his power was, by far, greater than his sister's and it was taking him longer to learn how to tame his gift.<p>

In the days that followed, we guessed that maybe Carlos had a little bit more of the vampire genes in his DNA as his skin glowed brighter in sunlight than any of us that it almost sparkled, which was a little bit of a concern for me; as I thought maybe it would be a bit much for him to be around humans.

Anja, on the other hand, was a little more human, but still she had a healthy glow like her mother and me, and she filled the house with happiness; they both did, but thankfully none of their uniqueness had any affect their strength, speed, or control of thirst. They were just as half human and vampire as we were – only proving just how special they both were.


	9. Chapter 9: A Dangerous Trait

**Chapter 9**

**A Dangerous Trait**

_**Renesmee's POV**_

The twins loved visiting the Cullens, when we made our first trip back to Forks; Ambrogio and I were discussing whether or not if they were ready to see the shape-shifters in full transformation – they had never seen it before, not even Jacob had phased during those first few months. But Gino felt that the more they knew the wiser they would understand the supernatural world; as we adjusted into the small cottage Mom and Dad had built for us, the twins were almost jumping off the walls to see the wolves phase.

"Right, sweeties; are you ready to see Jacob and the shape-shifters?" I asked. Both nodded excitedly.

Taking hold of their hands, Gino and I led them through the forest and came to the giant three-story house; as we entered the door the little ones ran as fast as they could, and naturally Bella and Rosalie were the first to embrace them, followed by Alice and Esme.

"Oh how are my little great-grandchildren," smiled Esme,

"We're fine, Esme. We missed you so much." Replied Anja.

"And we missed you, Sweethearts." Came Carlisle.

Suddenly Carlos asked, "When can we see the shape-shifters?"

"You will my grandson," Chuckled Dad.

Leading them outside, Anja was holding onto mine and Rosalie's hands and Carlos was sitting on Jasper's shoulders; as we brought them to the baseball field, and Daddy took a few steps forward.

"Are you ready?" he called.

Then suddenly Jacob, Leah, and Seth jumped out of the trees and transformed; Isanja latched herself onto my leg, I looked around and Carlos was now standing behind Jasper with Alice trying to comfort him.

"It's alright, my darlings." Came Gino

Gino then turned towards Seth, and with the mirrored cat look on his face I knew Gino was mentally talking to him; Seth then lowered his head and began walking towards us – being the smallest Seth would be the least scary. Seth then started to crawl on his belly to seem even less imposing, and the twins slowly came close enough to touch him. Gently stroking his snout and neck, they then were warily approached by Leah and then finally Jacob.

In their minds, the twins were astonished by the amazing giant creatures; Gino then stroked my cheek and I could see that Isanja wanted to take one home.

Jacob looked at my dad, and then he asked on Jacob's behalf, "Jacob want to ask if they would like to go for a ride?"

The twins looked at their father with large gleaming eyes, "Can we, Father?" asked Carlos.

I could tell that Gino wasn't completely comfortable with it, but he looked at me and I had every confidence in Jacob to keep them safe.

My husband sighed heavily, and then smiled, "Oh, why not."

Seth grinned through his large razor blade teeth and began wagging his tail, my Jacob knelt down and placed Isanja just above his shoulders, and Carlos was kindly taken by Leah; but just to be safe all the Cullens and I travelled beside them as the wolf pack took them on their hunt.

* * *

><p>We went deep into the national park and came across a small heard of deer, the wolf pack and the Cullens cut off two small does from the heard and allowed Carlos and Isanja to try and make the kill; at first I could see little Anja was very reluctant as she crouched down to kill the doe but my Carlos, on the other hand, wasted no time. Like a true vampire, my little wild child leapt forward, ran like crazy and managed to leap onto a deer's back; I could see why in my youth I was mistaken for an immortal child.<p>

But as I watched, Isanja managed to gain the strength and leapt at the same doe; Carlos was at its neck but wasn't completely sure where to make the killing bite – but as it was only one of their first hunt, Jasper and I killed the fawns for them. Without a drop spilt they drained the blood from the young deer; the twins had a bit of a play when they jumped on Jacob, Jacob treated them with respect but had fun spending time with them.

Eventually Carlos pounced onto Emmett, and then it turned into a full family brawl; the way Jasper was playing with the twins it looked as though he was teaching them to really fight. Rosalie had taken back what she said about calling them 'demon', she loved and protected them as her own – just as she was with me.

Managing to squirm out of the brawl, Gino came to me and kissed me fondly, but keeping his fingertips on my cheek he shared with me what he could see in everyone's mind; I smiled as I could see that Carlisle and Esme saw my joyfulness in Anja and but much of Aro's curiosity. Just as Carlos had much of Dad's protective stubbornness and determination, particularly with the hunt; he competed with Jacob in almost everything.

I smiled to my husband and was just about to kiss him again when suddenly from the rumble we heard Isanja scream.

"Ow!" she cried, "Carlos that really hurt!"

Rosalie came to rub Isanja's arm; suddenly Isanja fell into Rosalie's arms and began to cry, a rather shocked look came to Rosalie's face, "Renesmee!"

Her hand still covering my daughter's arm, Isanja began crying harder as she collapsed to the ground; as I looked down, we discovered another slightly troubling trait that our dear Carlos possessed, Rosalie removed her hand and imprinted on Isanja's arm was a tiny but visible bite mark scared into her flesh.

"Venom?" came Jasper, seeing the identical scars on his arms. "Carlos has venom."

Gino then gasped, "Oh my god, Isanja is changing!"

I didn't know that was even possible but it seemed that Isanja was becoming a pure vampire; quickly Gino bit down on our daughter's arm and hastily sucked the venom out of her veins, everyone could see the pain was stopping but still Isanja cried for what was a slightly frightening moment for her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" cried Carlos, in Bella's arms.

After Gino spat out the last mouthful of venom, Isanja clutched onto her father's shirt and gazed at her brother with hurt and fear; now knowing of what he was capable of. I went down and picked up my son, assuring him that it was not his fault; but as I looked at him, I felt a strange mixed emotion of both tension and pride. Tension for my son was capable of infecting humans and hybrids, but with pride because of the simple fact that Carlos actually _had_ venom.

Whereas Gino, Isanja and I didn't; this small fact alone brought my young Carlos into his absolute element when we visited Volterra.


	10. Chapter 10: Growing Up

**Chapter 10**

**Growing Up**

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

We took the twins to Italy for the first time and nothing had held such fascination for them as they fell in love with an entirely different world; the twins were now physically three and a half years old, and Isanja dressed in a small puffy red dress, with lace sleeves and lined with ruby sequences, and Carlos was dressed in a marron poet shirt with black vest and pants, and a lace jabot around his neck.

Heidi led us down to the throne room, and when we entered the twins ran into their grandfather's welcoming arms with their grandmother standing behind him, and immediately Anja lit up the darkness within the palace.

"Grandpa!" they screamed in joy.

"Aw, it's such a happy surprise to see my precious treasures... my treasures safe and well." Father smiled.

Mother Sulpicia embraced her grandchildren, as did Aunt Athenodora; Uncle Marcus was filled with happiness when he scooped up his grand-niece and nephew, wrapping them in his robes so adoringly.

"Uncle Caius!" they yelled, as they tried to suffocate Caius with affection as they hugged his legs; but merely receiving a stroke on the head from him.

They were also warmly greeted by Didyme and Orithyia, "How are our little cousins doing?" asked Orithyia as she picked up Isanja.

"Oooo, you guys are growing so fast," crooned Didyme, twirling Carlos above her head, "It's not fair – if only you guys would stay this young and adorable forever."

I could see that everybody agreed. I went to Jane and Alec standing off to the side.

"Welcome home, brother." Greeted Alec.

I hugged them both, "It's nice to be home." Then suddenly Carlos and Isanja were at my side, I picked them up with one arm each, "Carlos, Isanja; you remember Jane and Alec, don't you?"

Jane once again stiffened, smiling so angelically at Carlos but instead went for Isanja; but even with Isanja's little arms around her neck she leaned over and lightly pecked Carlos's cheek.

In all the time we spend there, Jane's manner of behaviour quickly became a particular interest for me; I still didn't believe that my son, Carlos, was my adoptive sister's singer – even as clearly I could see her mind – I didn't want to believe it... because then Carlos would be in terrible danger and I couldn't possibly allow that.

But Jane even privately confessed to me that my son's blood was the sweetest and most tempting thing she had ever experienced; but still she tried so hard to resist and I was so proud of her, because Jane spending time with him and loved walking around the palace with Carlos, and I loved how she was kind enough to teach him more about his powers. And Felix... well, Felix had the same slight fondness for Isanja as he did for Bella; the feeling wasn't romantic but rather an amusing feeling, like what Emmett also had with Bella when she was human, when he made her blush.

* * *

><p>As the slow years passed, once again came time for the Cullens to temporarily relocate; and so they had moved out of America and came to England so they could be closer to us. But the family was now divided; for Edward and Bella had moved to live with the Denali Coven, staying behind for Bella had refused to abandon Jacob and her father.<p>

And word had come around that Sam and Emily had given birth to a daughter, Emma.

Isanja had not grown fearful of her brother; yes, he was greatly more powerful and deadlier than her but they loved each other unconditionally, Carlos was mastering his gifts, and being extremely careful not to bite anyone. Things were also beginning to happen within the Volturi, three years had passed and Jane and Carlos had grown very close, I think Carlos had adopted some of Jane's sadistic behaviour; but only ever displayed it when we were in Volterra.

And not only that, finally Didyme and Orithyia had finally stopped aging; this was the beginning for my dear older brother, Alec. And after a year of being so patient and persistent, and, as always non-forceful, with Caius; in the end all of Alec's efforts were greatly rewarded when Caius bestowed his blessing.

And so to my father's delight, as this is what he had always hoped for; that night in the fountain square, we gathered round as Orithyia came out of the palace, with Didyme as her bridesmaid. I looked at Alec and he was amazed beyond anything, I stood by my brother as the best-man – with, physically seven-year-old, Isanja and Carlos as the flower-girl and ring bearer.

Grinning to myself, watching Jane on the other side, as she witnessed her twin brother marry Caius's daughter; the reason for my smile was because the wedding gave Jane a small consideration of maybe finding a mate of her own. Even though she was forever fourteen, Jane was still mentally old enough to know, feel, and understand what love was; just as her brother understood and had now found it in Orithyia.

Two more years swiftly passed since Alec and Orithyia were wed but it was only then that things began to slow down; and although the twins were now chronologically six, they were only physically twelve and thirteen – it took just over seven years for me and Renesmee to fully mature, and I highly doubted, since their growth rate had dramatically slowed, that they'd be able to age four years with their seventh year of maturing... so why was it taking longer for them to grow?

But as they were now growing at a more yearly rate, we decided that maybe it was time we sent them to school; but instead of France, we decided to send them to Forks – and as ever they held the same mysterious allure as the Cullen 'children' had held before them. While we stayed in Forks, Jacob told us that Quil and Claire had also had twins; Quil Ateara VI and Jack.

Renesmee and I watched our children learn and grow to their hearts content, until when time came they stopped aging in the year 2031, at the chronicle age of ten; our children were frozen at the physical age of eighteen and nineteen.


End file.
